Fire and Rain
by xxxsophiexxx
Summary: 16 years ago Remus Lupin made a decision that changed 3 lives forever, now after accepting an offer by Albus Dumbeldore for a teaching position at Hogwarts he is going to have to come face to face with the ramifications of his actions. Set during Prisoner of Azkaban
1. Prologue

As he walked away from the dark house, he knew that this was for the best.

He didn't know what he'd been thinking. He'd loved her for as long as he could remember, but he'd always known it couldn't last. Normal was for everyone else, domestic tranquility didn't fit with his life. Talk of love and forever just weren't for him, and still he'd tricked himself into thinking it could last. Why the hell did he think he could be happy, especially now when Voldemort was killing wizards left and right.

This sort of life would suit others so much better; he could practically see James and Lily married with a kid and ridiculously happy. Hell even Peter would be better equipped for this sort of thing. But not him, he should of known that it could never be him.

He could hear the faint sound of the James Taylor Greatest Hits record they had on loop in order to help her sleep and he almost broke out into a sob. It was killing him to leave, but he knew staying would only put a target on their backs.

He worked for the Order of Phoenix, he would bring unwanted attention to them. Furthermore, He was a werewolf for Christ's sake; every second spent there would put them in harm's way.

He knew once she read his letter she would understand. Sure she'd be upset, but she too would see that it was for the best, at least for now. Besides, she'd said it herself the magical world wasn't safe for them.

It was why she'd had to turn her back on her pureblooded upbringing and everything it entailed. It was why despite having only recently graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with top marks she was living as a muggle working nights at a dinner. It was why he had to lie to all his friends about her. It was why she hadn't spoken to her family in almost a year. Christ they probably all thought she was dead. He knew she missed them, even Sirius despite their differences, but she was right if they knew the truth she really would be dead.

God this was all too morbid, he was only 18 for crying out loud. He shouldn't have to make these kinds of decisions.

"Yes! Definitely for the best," Remus whispered before he disapparated on the spot. Ignoring the sound of the record skipping and a 4-month old infant beginning to cry.

AN: Hi so this is a story that's been bugging me for a while and I've finally decided to put pen to paper and publish it. I'm currently looking for a beta so you'll just have to bear with any grammatical errors for the time being. And I know this prologue is short but trust me the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the first week of June of 1993 when Remus Lupin was summoned to Hogwarts for a meeting with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Despite his confusion and apprehension he came readily to aide the man who had given him chances that most others wouldn't have dreamt of. The worn out looking man made his way through the fireplace into the Headmasters office.

"Hello Remus, I'm so glad you could meet me today," Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out as soon as he entered.

"Of course Albus, it's not a problem. Although I must say I'm surprised you called me in today, considering everything I've been hearing about what's been going on here," replied Remus.

"Ah yes, the chamber being opened. Luckily all the students that were petrified have been woken up and the monster destroyed. Though I will admit the whole ordeal has caused many problems I'm still working to sort out. In fact, one such problem is why I've called you here today I'm hoping you'll be able to help me with it," responded Albus before giving a long sigh.

Remus shot Albus a curious look, but made no attempts to interrupt the great wizard.

"I suppose you've heard of this dreadful business with Gilderoy Lockheart?"

Remus gave a quick nod but still remained silent.

"Well, I'm afraid I've got to fill his vacant position. Honestly, it is getting rather tiring finding a qualified professor to teach Defense once a year. However, this time I'm joyed to say that I would like to offer you the opportunity to take over the job."

Remus opened his mouth in an attempt to protest, but was immediately interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Before you decide you can't possibly take the job due to your condition, I'll have you know that I have put great thought into this. I believe with the Wolfsbane Potion there should be no reason for you to be any risk to the students."

With a sigh, Remus replied, "I appreciate the thought Albus, but…"

"Before you give me your answer I request you take a walk with me first. You see, I have something I must show you and I'm sure that it will most likely influence your decision," interrupted Dumbledore.

His tone, though kind, left no room for dispute and Remus made his way out of the office behind the distinguished wizard.

They walked in silence passing many happy students running through the halls celebrating the cancellation of exams. It wasn't until they walked out onto the grounds towards groups of students lounging by the Black Lake did Remus realize what Dumbledore was getting at. With a heavy heart and a sigh he continued after the headmaster until Albus came to a stop a bit of a distance away from a group of about 8 or 9 older students.

"I suppose you know why I brought you down here. She's among that group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws over there," Albus said kindly.

He briefly wonders if he would even be able to recognize her, it had been almost 15 years after all. But then he sees it, a flash of his own light brown hair swinging in the wind as she shakes it to make a point as she says something to a tall athletic brunette boy in a Gryffindor tie before going back to burying her head in her book.

He doesn't know what to say so he states the first thing that comes to his mind as he sees the blue and bronze tie around her neck, "Ravenclaw, huh?"

"Actually if I recall correctly she was a bit of a hatstall, but yes eventually it was decided that Ravenclaw would be the best fit for her. She's excelled quite excellently there," Dumbledore replies like he's talking about the weather not acknowledging the fact that he's giving Remus the first real information on the daughter he's spent the last decade and a half wondering about.

Just then he's distracted from having to come up with a response, as he sees her look up from the book to talk to a pretty blonde Gryffindor girl sitting beside her. She quickly says something he tries desperately to hear without success, before breaking out into a happy grin as both girls let out harmonious laughter that is quickly joined by that of the rest of the group.

Instantly he knows no matter how much he wants to know her, it would be selfish. So with pained expression on his face he turns to Dumbledore and exclaims in an angry whisper, "Look at her! She's happy! My showing up would only make her life more difficult, and Wolfsbane Potion or not, I won't put her in that kind of danger! There is a reason I've stayed away all these years and it wasn't because I didn't love them. I'm truly sorry Albus, but I'm afraid I can not in good conscience accept your offer."

Dumbledore sighed but replied, "I understand Remus and I must say I'm not surprised. Although I was hoping for a different outcome I will respect your decision. However if you change your mind please let me know for I would like nothing more."

"I won't, but thank you," responded Remus. And with that they returned to the Headmasters office in awkward silence before he stepped back into the fireplace to return home as soon as possible.

It was over a month later that he was called back to Dumbledore's office. Originally assuming it was still about the teaching post he had no intention of accepting he ignored the first owl. But when 15 minutes passed and he was greeted by the sight of 3 more owls carrying hastily written notes asking him to come to the school immediately, he knew ther must be more to it. Confused as to why the great wizard would want to see him so soon let alone during the middle of the night, he came with out anymore hesitation.

The scene that greeted him upon his arrival convinced him that this would indeed be a difficult night.

He could see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus Snape gathered around one another all with looks of mixed anger and worry.

"What's he doing here? Shouldn't he be out helping the monster," snapped Snape upon laying eyes on him.

"Now now Severus, Remus is here because I've asked him to come. I don't want him finding out in the papers tomorrow. Besides Severus if you could be so kind as to go warn the Charles family. I believe they have a right to know tonight don't you," stated Dumbledore in a no-nonsense tone.

"Of course Albus, I'll go now, " responded Snape. And with one last glare at Remus and an unpleasant look on his face he left.

Stepping forward with a look of confusion and dread on his face he asked, "Albus what is going on? What will be on all the papers tomorrow?"

Dumbledore sighed before telling Remus the one thing he never thought he'd hear. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban."

Remus could only look at the two worried faces in abject horror as the ramifications of those words sunk in. Finally, Remus was able to stutter out the word everyone would soon be asking, "How?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea at the moment, but I'm on my way to the ministry to try to find out," answered Dumbledore.

"Of… of course Albus, I'll just leave you to it. Umm please try to keep me updated if you can," responded Remus as he turned to leave. He almost made it to the fireplace without doing anything in his current state that he might regret later, before the Headmaster stopped him by calling out, "Oh and Remus have you given any thought to my previous request?"

"Oh... Yes, I'll take the job," replied the werewolf with a look of determination setting onto his weary face.


End file.
